Angel Breaks
by Nazo228
Summary: Kanade lived in the afterlife known as 'heaven' for 99 years; the overseer is now sending her back to the afterlife high school due to the fact that she was not able to fully pass on. though the school she left behind is no longer the same, and neither is she. Kanade is no longer the perfect Angel you once knew, now she is broken. and one person can fix her... a former friend.


**(If I could make a season 2… this is how it would go down… please bear with me, I finished the series like 3 hours ago, and it was kinda painful to watch) **

**(Kinda sad that I have to do this: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS; I HOPE YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW WHICH CHARACTERS ARE MINE, AND WHICH ARE NOT… Thank you)**

**Introductory song: Angel of Darkness (Nightcore)**

**Title: Welcome home… or what's left**

**Chapter 1: Heaven**

**99 years; 8 months; 23 days after the departure of the SSS crew**

Kanade had awoken in her home staring at the celling in bed of her apartment, un-aged and scathed; she looked over to alarm clock on her bed and checked the time, "6:00 am",

"Hm, I'm early to wake I guess," she said in a monotone voice.

Over her years of living in "Heaven" she had learned to regain her emotions, feelings and expressions, though she maintained a less stiffened monotone voice. She had left something behind on the day of her disappearance; she lost all feeling of this emotion. And that emotion was love.

She stared back up to the celling and placed her hand into the air, she examined it,

"Hand Sonic," She muttered... nothing happened, "Damn it," she said clenching her fist,

"Back at the afterlife, the school, I could perform all of these abilities; I can feel it dwelling within me. I can't however seem to expel or summon it," She said mentally.

Then a memory came into mind, "I love you Kanade," A familiar voice said,

She clenched her head tightly and tried to think, "That voice… who he is? I can vaguely remember him. I can hear him, but I can't remember his face… or even his name."

Kanade tried to remember, but the more she pondered, the closer she drew to a head ache,

"Mm," Kanade muttered as she grasped her head.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her four drawer dresser. She knelt down and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a uniform dress, walked over and set on the bed. It was a navy blue dress that pulled tightly on her legs and lengthened below her knees. Out from the drawer, she pulled out a white under shirt, and a blue tie, and set those out as well,

"… Wait, how do I remember him at all?" Kanade muttered. She pondered on the thought as she walked over to her bathroom. She walked in and flipped on the lights, she rested her hands on the counter top, setting herself in front of the sink. She looked up and gazed at herself in the mirror, golden eyes, silver hair… short, nothing much had changed since she had passed on.

She picked up the brush beside her hand and lightly stroked her hair, giving a luscious shine. After about four minutes of brushing her hair, she set the brush down in its original place and examined herself in the mirror; she examined her hair, turning her head side to side making sure she had done an exceptional job. She smiled to herself in the mirror and exited the bathroom, turning off the lights on her way out and walked her dresser once again; she opened the second to bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of knee high socks. She put them on and then applied her proper dress attire. Once she had finished, she walked back over to the dresser and picked up a pale blue barrette sitting on top of her shelf and instinctively lifted a fraction of her hair and clipped the barrette on.

Finally set and pleased with her attire, she walked through her front door and onto the sidewalk of an empty street. The sun had slightly risen, shedding some light upon the large city. She breathed through her nose the pure air that could never be tampered with,

"Kanade!" a voice called.

She turned her head to the direction of the calling, to see a young man with dark blue spikey hair, a dark brown unbuttoned jacket, a green shirt, and a pair of jeans along with a pair of blue sneakers, about Kanade's age, (Or so it looked) running toward her. He had slowed down as he drew closer to her, and stopped beside her,

"Oh good morning Sato," Kanade greeted,

"Com'on Kanade, call me by my first name," Sato said,

"I don't seem to know you all that well, so I won't stop calling you Sato," Kanade responded, "And please call me Tachibana."

"Ugg, alright fine… so you headed to work?"

"M hm," Kanade responded as she nodded her head,

"C-can I walk you," Sato asked,

"Sure," Kanade answered.

The two started off too Kanade's job walking side by side,

"So how's work?" Sato asked,

"Being a bartender, is not my idea of an exciting job," Kanade said,

"Sorry I asked," Sato said as he placed his hands in his jean pockets,

"How about you, how are things at your job?" Kanade asked,

"I quit," Sato said sternly,

"Why did you quit?" Kanade asked, slightly increasing her tone of voice,

"I don't need those guys; I can survive on my own."

Kanade stopped and turned to Sato,

"The last time you asked me for food was two days ago."

"Yeah but it's not like I actually have to eat anything, I mean, we are practically immortal."

"No, we are not."

"How so?"

"The overseer… God, he has given you this life, so you should cherish every passing second of it, if you abuse it he will banish you."

"And to where exactly will he banish me to?"

"Your worst nightmare, I would presume," Kanade said as she started walking again, "Think about what I told you, and please, don't walk me any further."

Immediately Sato thought of being in a pit with spiders, surrounded, nowhere to run. The expression on his face had been wiped,

"I don't think our 'All mighty overseer' will do that to us."

Later that day at three o'clock in the afternoon, at "Riko's bar" Kanade had been taking inventory on drinks and other necessary items that she had served at her workplace. The bell rang on the front door, meaning another customer had walked in,

"Welcome," Kanade greeted as the female walked to the bar stand, she was young (also about Kanade's age, she had long pink hair the flowed down to her shoulders, she wore white coat with a yellow under shirt, and a yellow skirt

"After noon," she replied lowly,

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kanade asked smiling to the customer,

"Nothing really, I'm just hanging around."

"Why is that?"

"I'm just struggling, trying to forget."

"Forget what?"

The girl placed her head down on the counter and began rubbing the wood,

"Horrible memories, my boyfriend decided to ditch me with some of his guy friend and turns out he was dating someone else."

"Dating?"

"What, you act like you don't know what that is."

"Explain."

"Well it's when you have an affectionate feeling toward someone."

"I think I know what you mean."

"So you understand why im upset?" the female said picking up her head,

"I'm afraid not, because at the same time, I don't understand," Kanade said,

"Now you've lost me, I can't understand anything you are saying."

Kanade giggled a bit, "Don't worry about it, it's just rambling."

"Well rambling can be good in some situations, but at the same time it can get you into a lot of trouble," the girl said as she emerged from the table,

"Wait, what is your name?" Kanade asked,

"Oh I'm Nakamura," she answered,

"Im Tachibana, what is your first name?" Kanade asked,

"It's Yurippe, you?"

"Kanade."

"Huh strange I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere before," she said as she turned toward the door, however something on her sleeve caught Kanade's attention,

"What is that on your sleeve?" Kanade asked,

"Oh this?" Yuri said pointing to a patch with lettering on it, "I don't know, I woke up here with it on my clothes." Yuri picked at the stitching on the patch ad pulled it off, "Here," Yuri said walking back to Kanade and placing the patch on the counter,

"What does it say?" Kanade asked as she picked up the patch,

"I asked around, and a bunch of people say it looks like says, "SSS""

Kanade froze for a moment and stared blankly at the patch,

"Is something wrong Tachibana?" Yuri asked,

"Oh nothing," Kanade insisted as she picked up the patch, "Thank you very much Nakamura."

"Not a problem, have good day," Yuri said as she walked through the door.

Later that day;

It was 5:30pm and Kanade was to depart from work in about half an hour, then someone bust through the door,

"You guys, there's a guardian in front of the bar," the man paused and gasped for air, "He is asking to see some girl."

The room was quiet, and then a large figure walked into the room, wearing white robes with a sword tied to his waist,

"Who is Kanade Tachibana?" he asked.

The room was quiet, not a soul dared to speak. When a guardian demanded the presence of someone it usually meant that person had broken a major rule, or some other defying means,

"No one?" he said as he pulled his katana half way from its sheath,

"I am," Kanade responded as she walked around the bar counter and stood in front of the man,

"So tell me, why you didn't speak up sooner?" he asked sheathing his sword completely,

"Hesitation."

"Over course it was," he said harshly, "The overseer demands your presence."

Kanade's had now focused her attention on the guardian,

"What for? Why does he demand my presence?"

"That's for you to find out," he said as he grabbed Kanade's wrist. Thrust his hand into the air and a beam of light shot from his hand, in a split second the two were sent flying into the air and to the large door steps of the overseer's court room hall. The large court room was suspended in midair on top of a cloud, where you could overlook the afterlife's world

"In you go," the guardian said as he bumped her shoulder,

"Are you afraid of him?" Kanade asked,

"The overseer? Hell yeah, you're crazy if you don't," he answered,

"I see."

Kanade pushed open the door and walked in, with the guardian following close behind,

"Kanade Tachibana?" A deep bellowing voice called,

"Y-yeah?"

"Come forth."

Kanade obediently walked forward to the large desk with the guardian following, the hall had been lined with columns of old fashion marble, at the far end of the court room was a large desk about ten feet high, in front of the desks were guardians standing at attention awaiting duty.

Kanade reached the front desk, in the seat, where the overseer would sit, was a bright and gentle light,

"Do you know why you are here Kanade?" the overseer asked,

"I'm assuming I am in trouble," Kanade answered,

"No you are not, tell me, do you remember the after life's high school?"

"Yes, vaguely."

"That is why you are here; you were not to remember anything at all. Your mind was to be erased, as if to start a new in an un-elevated existence."

"What will you do?"

"I am sending you back, you see, when you find your fulfillment, you may pass on, though you are to forget everything."

"What did I forget to fulfill though?"

"That is for you to find out."

Kanade stared down to the floor to remember what had happened during her stay at the high school,

"Don't ponder just yet, I will be sending you once you go to sleep. So please head home and get some rest," the Overseer commanded, "Guardian, see this girl home, and clean up the mess you made at the bar,

"Yes sir," the guardian replied as he escorted Kanade out of the overseer's court room.

Once outside, the guardian closed the door and spoke,

"Damn it, what kind of mess did I make at the bar," the guardian said as he walked to the overlook, "well shit," he muttered as he observed the smoke emitting from the bar,

"I still have to get you home, what's the address ?" the guardian asked,

"4138274 R.I.P road," Kanade answered,

"Not far from here, alright brace yourself," he said as he grab Kanade's wrist and leapt from the cloud.

As the guardian closed in on his designated arrival point he began slowing down, the closer he approached the ground the more his speed decreased. Once he had been six feet, he dropped Kanade safely,

"Well this is it, hope you find what you are looking for," the guardian said,

"Thank you, I hope I do too," Kanade answered.

The guardian sped back into the sky, and Kanade walked into her apartment. Once she reached her room, she dispersed of her clothing and laid down in her bed,

"Am I actually going back?" She muttered.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, though she couldn't help but ponder, did it change, will she get her abilities back, will she person held accountable for the voice in her head. She tossed and turned in her bed,

"Kanade," a familiar voice called again.

She opened her eyes, and stared into the blank abyss of the night sky. She sat up and examined herself, she was in her old school attire; tan coat, white undershirt, a red bow tied on the shirt, blue skirt, white knee high socks, and loafers.

She stood on her feet and examined her surroundings,

"Hey!" A male voice shouted from behind.

She turned to see a dark silhouette standing with a sword resting on his shoulders

**(Well it's short but it's all I can do for now. Picks up here soon enough)**

** Outro song: She's an Angel (Nightcore)**


End file.
